Mackenzie Couch
Mackenzie Couch (born on January 8, 2006) is a young competitive dancer who trains and competes with Westside Dance Project . Her two younger sisters, Kami and Katie also dance at Westside. She is from Michigan and originally danced at Juliana's Academy of Dance, before moving to California in summer 2016. Dances Solos Swagger - jazz (choreographer: Juliana Pirpinelli) - 2015 *n/a - ASH *DNP - NUVO Orlando Lips Are Movin' - jazz (choreographer: Juliana Pirpinelli) - 2015 *1st Place Title Winner - League of Champions Regionals (Detroit) *2nd overall Future Hall of Famer solo - HOF Traverse City (Missouri) Rise - lyrical - 2015 *1st Place Title Winner - League of Champions *2nd overall Future Hall of Famer solo - HOF Detroit *9th overall Mini solo - JUMP Dearborn Fight Song - jazz - 2016 *DNP - NUVO Dearborn *1st overall Junior solo - Hollywood Vibe Messiah - contemporary - 2016 *5th overall Mini solo - JUMP Dearborn You Raise Me Up - lyrical - 2016 *2nd overall Junior solo- Hollywood Vibe Regionals *Top 5 - Hollywood Vibe Nationals *1st overall Co-Star solo - Hollywood Connection Nationals Everywhere I Go - contemporary (Choreographer: Krista Miller) - 2017 *10th overall Mini solo - RADIX Anaheim *DNP - NUVO Anaheim *3rd overall Intermediate solo - DanceMakers Anaheim *3rd overall Mini solo - Finals Competition (OTE) - Radix Nationals (Las Vegas) *DNP - Finals Competition- The Dance Awards in Las Vegas River - contemporary (Choreography: Alexa Moffett) - 2017 *8th overall Mini solo - 24/7 LA *showcase performance - ASH LA *2nd overall Mini solo - 24/7 Houston *4th overall Mini solo - JUMP Honolulu *Mini Female Core Performer - Top 10 - Radix Nationals (Las Vegas) *Mini Female Best Dancer - DNP - The Dance Awards in Las Vegas Dark Paradise - contemporary (Choreography: Matt Cady) - 2018 *2nd overall Junior solo - RADIX Anaheim *DNP - NUVO Anaheim *8th overall Junior solo - 24/7 LA *4th overall Junior solo - RADIX Denver *showcase performance - ASH Orange County *Not Announced - Velocity Orange County *DNP - JUMP Anaheim *2nd overall Junior solo - 24/7 Santa Clara *Junior Female Core Performer - DNP - Radix Nationals (Las Vegas) Dust Storm - contemporary (Choreography: Alexa Moffett) - 2018 *showcase performance - ASH Orange County Help Me Lose My Mind - specialty (Choreography: Matt Cady) - 2018 *4th overall Junior solo - Finals Competition - Radix Nationals (Las Vegas) Groups with Juliana's Academy of Dance Give It to You - unknown genre - 2015 * unknown scoring - West Coast Dance Explosion Vida - unknown genre (with Kami Couch, Katie Couch, and others) - 2015 * unknown scoring - West Coast Dance Explosion Lost in Thought - contemporary - 2016 * unknown scoring - Hollywood Vibe With Project 21 Dance Like Yo Daddy - (Aleena Aoun, Madi Beerer, Dyllan Blackburn, Gwen Choi, Kami Couch, Katie Couch, Selena Hamilton, Kalea Hidalgo, Zoe Rossi) - jazz - Molly Long - 2017 * 1st overall - RADIX Anaheim * 1st overall - NUVO Anahrim * 1st overall -24/7 LA * 1st overall - RADIX nationals Las Vegas, Nevada Bird Set Free - (Aleena Aoun, Madi Beerer, Dyllan Blackburn, Gwen Choi, Kami Couch, Katie Couch, Selena Hamilton, Kalea Hidalgo, Zoe Rossi) - contemporary - Alexa Moffett - 2017 * 3rd overall - RADIX Anaheim * 2nd overall - NUVO Anaheim * 2nd overall - 24/7 LA * 3rd overall - RADIX nationals Las Vegas Unbroken - (Madi Beerer, Dyllan Blackburn, Kami Couch, Kenzie Couch, Kalea Hidalgo, Zoe Rossi) - contemporary - Alexa Moffett - 2017 * 3rd overall - NUVO Anaheim * 2nd overall - RADIX Nationals Las Vegas Can You Do This - (Aleena Aoun, Madi Beerer, Dyllan Blackburn, Kalea Hidalgo, Zoe Rossi) - jazz - Molly Long - 2017 * 1st overall - NUVO in Anaheim * 1st overall - RADIX nationals in Las Vegas Survival - Contemporary - (Dyllan Blackburn, Selena Hamilton, Madison Beerer, Zoe Rossi, Izzy Warfield, Brooklyn Vara, Brooke Masters, Isabella Rivera) - Easton Payne - 2018 *2nd overall junior group - RADIX, Anaheim He’s A Dream - Jazz - (Dyllan Blackburn, Madison Beerer, Zoe Rossi, Brooklyn Vara, Brooke Masters, Selena Hamilton) - Molly Long - 2018 *1st overall junior group - RADIX, Anaheim Based On A True Story - Contemporary - (Gracyn French, Jamieson Deacy, Emma Rose Crawford, Katie Couch, Kami Couch, Dyllan Blackburn, Bella Dimopoulous, Isabella Riveria, Madi Beerer, Tiana Heaton, Malia Gardner, Zoe Rossi, Brooke Masters, Brooklyn Vara, Brooklyn Jones) - Easton Payne - 2018 *1st overall mini line - RADIX, Anaheim Childhood - Contempoary - (Gracyn French, Katie Couch, Kami Couch) - Easton Payne - 2018 *1st overall mini group - RADIX, Anaheim Mambo No. 5 - Jazz - (Katie Couch, Kami Couch, Dyllan Blackburn, Jamieson Darcy, Emma Rose Crawford, Gracyn French) - Molly Long - 2018 *2nd overall mini group - RADIX, Anaheim Ballroom Blitz - Jazz - (Katie Couch, Kami Couch, Dyllan Blackburn, Zoe Rossi, Madison Beerer, Brooklyn Vara, Selena Hamilton, Tiana Heaton, Brooke Masters, Bella Dimopoulous, Isabella Riveria, Brooklyn Jones) - Molly Long - 2018 *1st overall junior line - RADIX, Anaheim Dance Titles Runner-Up Titles * Top 11 runner up for National Radix Mini Female Core Performer 2017 * Runner up for Regional 24/SEVEN Mini Female Nonstop Dancer 2018 External Links *Instagram (1) *Instagram (2) *Instagram (3) *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Project 21 dancers Category:Couch Sisters Category:Multi-Talented